High School High The Senior Years
by jslurpie19
Summary: This is the sequal to HSH, in Episode 2 Cole makes his official return back in San Fransisco.
1. Default Chapter

HIGH SCHOOL HIGH- SENIOR YEARS  
  
MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON  
  
COLE walks out into main lobby out of prison uniform. His face stubbily and his eyes red he smiles towards a larger man, GIBBS, in a black suit leaning against the wall.   
  
COLE  
  
You came through after all.   
  
GIBBS  
  
I told you I would. I don't make promises I can't keep.   
  
COLE  
  
That's a good thing to know.  
  
GIBBS  
  
But what I need to know, Cole, is are you gonna come through for me? I did my part now you do yours. I want them dead.   
  
COLE  
  
Who doesn't want them dead Gibbs? Even I do these days.   
  
COLE and GIBBS walk outside of the prison.  
  
GIBBS  
  
All the more pleasure for you kid. I know how you like to work solo but you're gonna need my help sometime and when you do...look me up. I can become oddly useful.   
  
GIBBS hands COLE a card. COLE looks it over twirling it in his hand. GIBBS glances at COLE'S hand noticing a tattoo of a serpent starting off at his thumb and running down his arm into his jacket sleeve.   
  
GIBBS  
  
Remember, always live by a one minute plan. And never let your heart-  
  
GIBBS places his grubbing index finger on COLE's chest. COLE looks down at his hand.   
  
GIBBS  
  
-get in the way of your duties.   
  
COLE  
  
I won't.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
HALLIWELL MANOR- BATHROOM  
  
MAX, PIPER, PHOEBE, and PAIGE all slam into one bathroom trying to do their make-up for the first day of school. Space is tight so they're fighting with elbows. PHOEBE gets bumped by MAX doing her lipstick and it goes across her face.   
  
MAX  
  
Whoops. My bad.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Max! Good going!   
  
MAX  
  
Well that teaches you not to wear lipstick on the first day of school.   
  
MAX laughs and PHOEBE slaps her on the arm grabbing a washcloth from the countertop.   
  
PAIGE  
  
Okay so now since we're seniors-  
  
PHOEBE AND MAX  
  
Yay!   
  
PIPER  
  
[rolls eyes] Spare me the excitement people.   
  
PIPER closes the cap on her mascara and walks out towards the bedroom. MAX, PAIGE, and PHOEBE follow.   
  
MAX  
  
Well someone's definately not in a chipper ass mood today.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Yeah Piper what's wrong?  
  
PIPER walks over to her bed and starts rummaging through her drawer.  
  
PIPER  
  
It just feels weird you know. Starting another year without JB.   
  
PAIGE sits beside her on the bed.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Piper, we know how you felt about June Bug and all but he's dead. That happened years ago and I think that Bug would want you to move on.   
  
PHOEBE  
  
Yeah seriously. I mean we all hurt and miss him but he's gone forever and nothing could change that. And do not think about going back up there missy cause even he's told you to live on earth not heaven.   
  
MAX  
  
Besides, what about Jacob?  
  
MAX, PHOEBE, AND PAIGE start to laugh chanting Jacobs name encircling her like ring around the posie.   
  
PIPER  
  
You guys are so immature!   
  
GLENN'S HOUSE- EXT.   
  
LEO opens the hood of GLENN'S car coughing as smoke piles out from under. LOGAN stands off on the side holding his shirt over his face waving the smoke away from him.   
  
LEO  
  
What happened last night Glenn? Did you run into a freakin' giant red hot again supposedly?   
  
GLENN  
  
No man! I didn't! See what had happened was...uh...See what had happened last night...was a thing...with the thing thing...  
  
LOGAN  
  
Glenn take a bow. Go ahead take a bow.   
  
LOGAN starts clapping pulling his shirt back down as the car stops smoking less walking over to them. GLENN looks up at him confused.   
  
GLENN  
  
For what?   
  
LOGAN  
  
For being the worst liar in the freaking planet! Jesus Glenn, you could of at least added something stupid like you usually do.  
  
GLENN  
  
What?! I didn't know what happened! When I woke up it was just smoking and whatever!   
  
LEO closes the hood on the car.   
  
LEO  
  
Look whatever "it" was I can't fix it until later after work. Sorry Glenn looks like you're walking.   
  
LEO and LOGAN starts to walk down the driveway picking up their bookbags from the curb. GLENN follows them talking crap about how such bad friends they are.  
  
LEO  
  
Well I'm sure your car thinks the same about you Glenn.  
  
LEO throws his book bag in the back of his pick up as LOGAN drives off.   
  
GLENN  
  
Aw, come on man! We go back you can't just leave me here! I've been with you all the way! You drive off on me you drive out on our relationship!   
  
LEO sighs and rolls his eyes.   
  
LEO  
  
Whatever man just get in.   
  
HAWAII- SECLUDED BEACH DRM. SQ.  
  
JACOB and PIPER sit by the shore laughing as the sun sets down. It's the last night before PIPER has to leave and go back to San Francisco. JACOB takes her hand into his and smiles.   
  
JACOB  
  
I'm not so good at these cheesy teen movie moments but uh, remember me? [laughs] Even if I never see you again or some freak accident happens and one of us dies, sorry morbid but, don't forget this summer.   
  
PIPER  
  
This is the best two months I've had for- ever basically. And I really don't wanna go back to anything, but my life is there. I wish this could go on forever but it can't.   
  
JACOB  
  
Yeah...there's always next summer. Maybe I can go there instead-  
  
PIPER  
  
Oh no I don't think you would enjoy the company that I have to offer. Especially some people.   
  
PIPER laughs smiling.   
  
JACOB  
  
Okay well come back here. Whenever.   
  
JACOB and PIPER start kissing for the last time on the beach.   
  
HIGH SCHOOL HIGH- CLASSROOM  
  
LEO slams down his book on top of the desk in front of PIPER. She jerks out of her dream raising her head.   
  
LEO  
  
Good, we thought you were dead or something.   
  
PIPER  
  
More alive then you'll ever know Leo.   
  
LEO looks at PIPER strangely.   
  
HIGH SCHOOL HIGH INT. SENIOR HALLWAY  
  
PIPER, PAIGE, MAX, and PHOEBE walk down the hallway greeting and getting greeted by people as they walk in. LEO, LOGAN, and GLENN walk in from a door on the corner. MAX sees LOGAN and rolls her eyes.   
  
MAX  
  
Well sorry guys I gotta go do something worth my time.   
  
PHOEBE  
  
Max, wait up!   
  
MAX brushes past LOGAN as PHOEBE follows she waves at the guys.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Hey! I guess we can't pick up- yeah gotta go!   
  
PHOEBE follows MAX as she turns off on a corner. GLENN and PAIGE smile and start to make out against the locker. LOGAN, LEO, and PIPER laugh and walk down the hallway together.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Damn how long are they gonna do that?   
  
LEO and PIPER laugh. LOGAN starts to talk to a girl walking besides them in the hallway.   
  
PIPER  
  
Ah, who cares it's their thing. Hey how was that save us fest thingy in Italy?  
  
LEO  
  
It was great considering the circumstances, but saving fake innocents everyday for two months get's stale after a while. Makes you hate the real thing.   
  
LOGAN spots a girl walking down the corner.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Whoa- gotta go......  
  
LOGAN walks off down at corner with a girl.   
  
LEO  
  
So how was your summer anyway?   
  
PIPER  
  
It was something I'll tell you that.  
  
A grin comes across PIPER's face as her and LEO turn the hallway.  
  
DOWNTOWN SAN FRANCISCO  
  
ALEC and GLENN walk down a grungy alleyway.  
  
ALEC  
  
Okay so why the hell are we here?  
  
GLENN  
  
Cause this guy, Jess has the best fake ID's and if we want to get into Level 3 tonight we're kinda gonna need those.  
  
Suddenly a male and a female run out of a backdoor with masks over their heads. ALEC and GLENN stand there awestruck as they push past them. DEMON throws a energy ball towards the teen but it hits GLENN instead in the chest knocking him down to the ground. ALEC throws a fireball at the DEMON as he explodes in a huge flame. ALEC bends down to GLENN checking to see if he was still attentive. GLENN dazed and in shock holds onto his shoulder as it bleeds the blood seeping through his shirt and onto his hand.  
  
ALEC  
  
Glenn! Glenn! Come on man! LEO! LEO!   
  
ALEC looks up towards the sky expecting LEO to come. ALEC looks down the street towards the fleeing duo.   
  
ALEC  
  
HEY! HEY!   
  
ALEC looks back down at GLENN not getting a response from them.   
  
ALEC  
  
I'm gonna go get some help okay buddy? I'll be right back, just hang on.   
  
ALEC gently pats him on the shoulder and stands up looking down the street towards them as they head around the corner. A fire ball appears in his hand as he runs down the street huffing anger rising up in him. Moments after ALEC turns the corner chasing after them a MAN walks from the same door a hood covering his face. GLENN looks up at the MAN in fear but is immobilized from his massive blood loss. MAN one leans down towards GLENN.  
  
MAN  
  
Ah, it's okay. It's okay. Leo can't hear ya, Alec can't hear ya. I'm your only hope and savior. Whoa, you changed. [laughs] Lost your blond hair, buffed up. You look like a man now. Question is: are you still as stupid? [laughs again] You and Paige still together?....Probably never even broke up. [smiles looking off down the street] Won't be long til' Alec gets back will it? He has a hell of lot of powers I'm suprised he hasn't killed them yet. Too bad he won't get back in time.   
  
MAN's hand suddenly grabs GLENN squeezing him in his wound the serpent on his hand reeling to life and jumping into the wound. GLENN screams uncontrollably his body shaking and reeling as the serpent makes his way through his body. After a while GLENN becomes still and the serpent makes it's way back up the MAN's arm and turns back into a tattoo.   
  
MAN  
  
Sorry Glenn. Don't take it personal.   
  
MAN pulls off his hood and smiles standing up. It's COLE.   
  
CUT TO: MAIN STREET  
  
ALEC chases after them catching up quickly as they run through a busy street bumping into people. The TEENBOY runs into a outdoor restaurant table and falls to the ground. TEENGIRL continues running not even looking back as TEENBOY screams for her to help him. ALEC catches up and jumps on TEENBOY shaking him.  
  
ALEC  
  
WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! WHO ARE YOU?!   
  
ALEC looks down at the TEENBOY's jacket- a high school letter jacket from a local high school. COLE walks around the corner as J. seeing ALEC about to unmask the teen.  
  
COLE[J]  
  
Don't do it Alec! ALEC!   
  
ALEC turns looking over his shoulder his hands still on the boys mask looking at illusion of J. He turns back to look back down and he's holding onto a mannequin instead.   
  
LUNCH ROOM OUTDOOR TABLES  
  
LEO sits next to LOGAN as PAIGE walks up to them holding a staff.   
  
LOGAN  
  
What the hell is that?   
  
PAIGE  
  
Who knows, some dude had it. Apparently it's serious enough to die over. I had to go through six freshman to get this thing.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Well whatever it is, I'm getting rid of it.   
  
LOGAN walks over at picks up the staff.   
  
PAIGE  
  
No way! I almost died over that. I'm selling it if anything.   
  
LOGAN  
  
You can't just sell dangerous stuff like that. People can die.   
  
PAIGE  
  
Already have.   
  
LOGAN looks up and down at the staff notices Latin on it.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Look Latin. There's something bad about this.   
  
LEO  
  
Let's just everyone on this.   
  
FLASH FOWARD LUNCH TABLE  
  
PHOEBE, MAX, PAIGE, and PIPER are standing in front of the guys rolling their eyes.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
So she found some little stick and all of a sudden you think it's cursed or something?!  
  
PIPER  
  
If you think it's cursed throw it away!   
  
MAX  
  
Or sell it.   
  
ALEC  
  
See that's what I said.   
  
PAIGE takes the staff from LOGAN and starts to play with it like in Star Wars making the swishing noises.   
  
PAIGE  
  
Look this thing is harmless. Valuable but harmless.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Whatever I still suggest that we get rid of it or at least find out what it is.   
  
LEO  
  
Piper you took Latin maybe you can decipher it for us.   
  
PIPER  
  
Fine anything to get us out of here.   
  
PIPER takes the staff from ALEC and looks it over.   
  
PIPER  
  
Okay- translation "Hiding true innocence will only bring pain among yourselves." What the hell does that mean?!   
  
A red explosion comes out from the top of the staff and sends all of them on the floor. Their faces flash a crimson red then return to their original pigmentation.  
  
PAIGE  
  
Fall flat on your ass for no apparent reason.   
  
Everyone starts to get up dusting themselves.   
  
PAIGE  
  
I'll get rid of that thank you.  
  
PAIGE reaches for it. LEO gets there before him.  
  
LEO  
  
I still think it's suspicious.   
  
PAIGE  
  
So. Your point is? Look Leo nothing happened besides some pretty lights.   
  
PAIGE grabs the staff and smiles.   
  
PAIGE  
  
Thanks buddy. That was easy. [singing] When you do it Ebay...  
  
PAIGE leaves the table and heads inside the school.  
  
MAX  
  
Since we're here might as well get something to eat before we go right?   
  
LOGAN  
  
Wha- fine whatever.   
  
MAX and everyone excluding PIPER and LEO go into the school. Silence.   
  
LEO  
  
Piper I'm sorry for what happened back then.   
  
PIPER  
  
It's okay, I mean you're a guy remember you couldn't help it.   
  
PIPER looks down at the floor not even wanting to look at LEO.   
  
LEO  
  
Piper-  
  
PIPER  
  
Leo how could you hurt me like that! I mean I gave myself to you and then you just-   
  
PIPER turns away from LEO trying to keep her tears away.   
  
LEO  
  
Piper, I'm sorry.   
  
LEO looks over at PIPER longingly.  
  
PIPER  
  
What?! You think saying sorry's gonna just make everything okay?! It's not okay Leo! It's not! I don't even believe you mean it anymore! I mean, you were the one person I thought I could truly confide in Leo; the ONE person.   
  
LEO  
  
Piper every time that I look at you-..... I can't even stand being close to you cause I know there's no way in hell for us. You trusted me and gave me your heart...and I threw it away. I regret that night every day of my life.   
  
PIPER turns around her mascara running a little.  
  
PIPER  
  
Which night? The one with me or that whore?!   
  
LEO  
  
I'll never regret or forget you Piper. I still love you and always will. Someday I just wish you'll feel the same about me again.   
  
LEO looks over at PIPER. PIPER looks around tears streaming down her face. LEO awestruck and guilty for making her cry. LEO leans down to PIPER trying to kiss her but PIPER pulls away.   
  
PIPER  
  
No-....I can't do this.   
  
PIPER runs back towards the school heading to escape. LEO follows after her.   
  
LEO   
  
Piper no one can make me feel like you, even when we're fighting or pissed off at each other. When I'm supposed to hate you I can't. I never could. I know we've had our differences but if we weren't ment to be together then why does fate keeps bringing us back?   
  
PIPER  
  
I don't know.   
  
LEO  
  
Piper, please. Give me one more chance. That's all I'm asking.   
  
PIPER looks up at LEO longingly as he looks on pleadingly. PIPER turns to open her car door to escape the rising lust forming up between them but LEO acting fast grabs her arm turning her to him and pulls her into a fierce kiss. PIPER doesn't fight back but instead returns the kiss intensified. Suddenly PIPER pulls back.   
  
PIPER  
  
This isn't right.   
  
PIPER runs off.   
  
LEO  
  
Piper! Piper wait! 


	2. Season Premiere Pt 2

MAIN STREET EXT.  
  
ALEC drops down the manequin and sees everyone but J looking up at him in confusion. He runs off back down the alleyway towards GLENN. Blood is staining the concrete around him, GLENN is pale in the face already. ALEC runs up and stops short at the sight of GLENN tears welling up in his eyes he walks closer looking around to see if anyone had followed him. ALEC drops down to his knees in front of GLENN looking at his body.  
  
ALEC Glenn...? Come on, man.  
  
GLENN's spirit comes out of his body, transparent the wounds all gone. ALEC looks up at GLENN not wanting to believe that his spirit is actually out of his body. GLENN looks at him curiously.  
  
GLENN Alec....dude what's wrong?  
  
ALEC Wha- what's wrong?  
  
GLENN Come on stop being a total sap so we can get the fake ID's!  
  
GLENN starts walking ahead towards the building not even noticing his corpse. ALEC looks back and forth at GLENN'S BODY and SPIRIT.  
  
ALEC Glenn....what's wrong with you?  
  
GLENN What's wrong with me? You're the one who's acting like somebody died! Come on we're not gonna get caught, man. Everything is totally kosher.  
  
ALEC stands up. Blood from Glenn's body all over his clothes and face. He shoots a energy ball at a reflecting window from a abandonded building as it crashes to the ground in front of GLENN.  
  
GLENN What the hell did you do that for?! You could have killed me-  
  
GLENN looks down at the glass and noticies that he has no reflection. He looks back up at ALEC then down finally noticing his dead body.  
  
SCHOOL HALLWAY- INT.  
  
PIPER runs down the hallway tears streaking her make-up. She turns the corner and runs into MARSHALL. PIPER screams at first a little skittish and unaware who it was. MARSHALL pulls her into a hug and starts to sush her rubbing the back of her head comfortingly.  
  
MARSHALL Piper....what happened? Somebody hurt you or something?  
  
PIPER Yeah- I mean no- Marshall I'm so confused! I don't know what to do!  
  
PIPER buries herself in his chest. LEO runs down the hall and stops seeing MARSHALL comforting PIPER. LEO gets jealous of MARSHALL thinking they have something together.  
  
MARSHALL It's all right. It's all right. You wanna talk about it?  
  
PIPER nods and MARSHALL and PIPER walks down the hallway in the opposite direction of LEO. LEO leans against the lockers looking pissed as PIPER and MARSHALL walk off.  
  
LEO Damnit!  
  
LEO punches the locker and walks off down the hallway.  
  
GIRLS BATHROOM  
  
MAX is sitting on the bathroom countertop making out with GALEN. PAIGE walks in, and covers her eyes. GALEN pulls away from MAX annoyed sighing lightly.  
  
PAIGE Oh- I'm sorry. Won't happen again.  
  
PAIGE walks back out of the bathroom. MAX leans her head against the mirror.  
  
GALEN I'm gonna go.  
  
GALEN grabs his books from off of the floor not making eye contact with MAX. MAX looks down at her legs then back up at MAX.  
  
MAX Can I call you...tonight.  
  
GALEN turns at the bathroom door.  
  
GALEN I'm going out with Karen tonight. You know that Max.  
  
MAX Oh.  
  
GALEN walks out of the bathroom. The door swings behind him.  
  
INT. BAR COLE walks into a 24 hour bar. GIBBS sits on a stool his back faced to COLE. The place looks grimy and very raunchy. Men and half clothed women are all over the place either totally wasted or all over each other. GIBBS takes another swallow from his shot as COLE sits beside him on a stool.  
  
COLE Well, one down.  
  
GIBBS looks over at COLE who is in new clothes as he orders another drink.  
  
GIBBS A grand says you went for the stupid one first.  
  
COLE looks at GIBBS.  
  
COLE How did you-  
  
GIBBS Look. Killing off their friends is only gonna piss them off. Powers don't make you powerful Cole, you of all damn people should know that. [gruff laugh] They're smarter than you, that's how the caught you last time, and if your sorry ass even thinks they're gonna just let you go off easy like last time you have another thing coming-  
  
COLE slams his fist down on the table blood running through his viens. The snake on his arm hisses to life. GIBBS looks down directly at the serpent.  
  
GIBBS You watch it.  
  
GIIBS gets up from the table slapping down some bills for the bartender. GIBBS leans over COLE whispering fiercely into his ear.  
  
GIBBS I don't care what you have to do, or how you have to do it, but they better be dead before they walk on stage with those big fucking ribbon hats. You clear?  
  
COLE clenches his jaws getting a drink from the bardender.  
  
COLE Yeah. Whatever.  
  
GIBBS slaps COLE on the arm lightening up a bit.  
  
GIBBS Alright then, glad you understand. 3 to go...  
  
COLE looks back over his shoulder as GIBBS begins to walk out. Before he exits COLE calls out to him.  
  
COLE Gibbs.  
  
GIBBS What?  
  
COLE When I finish with them, you're next.  
  
GIBBS laughs loudly at COLE holding onto his sides. COLE laughs sarcastically along with him turning around back towards the bartender taking down the whole shot.  
  
COLE Asshole.  
  
END  
  
ANDERSON CLASSROOM PIPER is sitting in class next to MARSHALL in the middle of a conversation in the back of the room. MRS. ANDERSON drones on in the crowded classroom as kids pass notes to each other back and forth. The classroom phone rings. Everyone eagerly looks at Tim, PIPER and MARSHALL continue talking.  
  
KIDS Get the phone! Tim get the phone!  
  
TIM pulls off his headphones music blaring out of them.  
  
TIM Huh?  
  
KIDS Get the phone!  
  
TIM Oooooh! Gotcha.  
  
TIM gets out of his seat and picks up the phone.  
  
TIM [in a female secretary voice] Room 13.....Oh hi how are you Sheryl! Yes I'm doing fine, and the tapestries that you suggested were wonderful! I know!- ....  
  
TIM continues in the conversation as the whole class laughs.  
  
TIM Okay now who are you looking for? Peeper? No now there's no Peeper here- Oh! Piiiiiippppppeeeeerrrr! Yes she's here.  
  
TIM holds the phone to his chest.  
  
TIM Piper, Hitler wants to see you. Now.  
  
The whole class goes "Oooooohhhh!". MARSHALL looks over at PIPER as she gets up from her seat.  
  
MARSHALL Ignore them, it's probally nothing.  
  
PIPER Yeah nothing short of a referral at least.  
  
PIPER walks out of the classroom.  
  
SCHOOL HALLWAY PIPER walks down the hallway as PHOEBE joins her in the hallway heading in the same direction.  
  
PIPER Phoebe, you're not skipping again this time are you?  
  
PHOEBE As I matter of fact no. The natzi wants to see me.  
  
PIPER looks at PHOEBE getting worried.  
  
PIPER Me too....  
  
PAIGE and LOGAN come along from another hallway.  
  
PAIGE Hey- wait what are you guys doing? Well I know you're skipping-  
  
PHOEBE I'm not skipping!  
  
PIPER She's not. Principal sent us up to the office.  
  
LOGAN Us too....  
  
They all stop looking at each other. LEO comes up stealing a look at PIPER.  
  
LEO Where's everyone going?  
  
PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE Everyone's either sitting or standing in the office with all the people in there it's getting pretty cramped. ALEC looking dishevled and still soaked in blood stares straight ahead not looking at PAIGE. Principal looks down at his desk.  
  
PRINCIPAL Guess you should tell them Alec.  
  
ALEC looks over at the principal his eyes red.  
  
ALEC Well-.....  
  
PAIGE Where's Glenn? I mean don't you think he should hear this too?  
  
ALEC looks back down at the floor.  
  
PRINCIPAL I'm sorry....But Paige....Glenn's dead.  
  
PAIGE What?! No- I don't believe it.  
  
PIPER Paige!  
  
PAIGE runs out of the office with PIPER running after her as the girls openly break down into tears the guys trying to hold it back. PRINCIPAL waits for them to get a little of it out of their system.  
  
PRINCIPAL Well....Glenn hasn't moved on yet.  
  
LEO Wait he's here? On Earth?  
  
PRINCIPAL He's somewhere safe, he can't walk in the school cause we have protection against the evil souls that the sorcerereses like to counjer up. But, something is keeping him here, I don't know what but until we find what that is....Just good luck.  
  
SCHOOL HALLWAY PAIGE runs down a hallway as PIPER chases after her calling. PAIGE keeps on running collaspsing at the end of a hallway. PIPER catches up and pulls her into a hug.  
  
PIPER Paige.....I'm so sorry.  
  
PIPER silently cries trying to stay stable for PAIGE as she screams why over and over again. 


	3. Forgive Me

2 MONTHS LATER....  
  
CHURCH CONFESSION BOOTH- NIGHT  
  
COLE sits on the other side of the booth as the priest is on the other both their looks shielded. [eg. 40 days 40 nights]  
  
COLE Forgive me Father. For I have sinned.  
  
COLE in a crisp black suit, polished now, the serpent still poking out from under his clothes. He flips a picture of PHOEBE over and over again in his hands.  
  
PRIEST[V.O] Confess son.  
  
COLE rolls his head up towards the ceiling.  
  
COLE Father, I have too many sins for me to confess and you to forgive.  
  
PRIEST[V.O] That is for God to decide.  
  
COLE Okay well if you insist.  
  
COLE shrugs.  
  
COLE Well father, I have a tendency of letting my emotion get in the way of my responsibilities. See, I'm in love with this woman, but she thinks I don't exist anymore.  
  
PRIEST[V.O] What do you mean? Explain.  
  
COLE See, I got sent to jail and was supposed to get the ol' zap for good. At least that's what they thought, but I came back, and I planned on making a reunion with her, you know kindling the old flame, but I kinda killed one of her friends by accident. [laughs] Well not by accident really.  
  
COLE hearing a doorslide and some footsteps running knocks on the sliding pane.  
  
COLE Father? Father?  
  
CHURCH INT.  
  
PRIEST runs down the isle as COLE gets out of the confession thing calling after father.  
  
COLE Father! Am I forgiven?! Am I forgiven?! FATHER?!  
  
COLE runs after PRIEST shutting the door with the flick of his wrist. PRIEST pulls on the door screaming for his life. COLE slows down to a walk lowering his voice.  
  
COLE Father.....Am I forgiven or not?  
  
PRIEST looks at COLE frightened.  
  
COLE AM I FORGIVEN OR NOT?!  
  
Cole blows up a vase. The priest jumps.  
  
PRIEST You're forgiven! You're forgiven!  
  
PRIEST cowers down to the ground screaming shielding himelf. COLE looks at PRIEST angrily. COLE kneels down infront of PRIEST praying.  
  
COLE Father please forgive me for the sin that I'm about to commit.  
  
COLE breathes shallowly looking down at the ground. The PRIEST lowers his gaurd and looks at him a little less scared. COLE suddenly grabs PRIEST by the neck the serpent roaring to life cutting through the mans throat heading inside. The PRIEST shakes wildly as blood spilled through his mouth, nose and eyes staining the end of COLE'S shirt then he goes still as the serpent runs back onto COLES arm. COLE gets up off of he knees shaking the blood off of his shirt.  
  
COLE Damn you didn't have to do all that.  
  
COLE turns his back on the dead priest and walks back down the isle looking around at the stained glass before glamouring out.  
  
MANOR- NIGHT LIVING ROOM INT.  
  
MARSHALL and PIPER are curled up on the couch watching tv a cover coving both of them up a bowl of popcorn imbetween the two.  
  
PIPER Oh oh! Wait! This is my favorite part!  
  
A crash is heard and PIPER bursts out laughing. MARSHALL laughs at her more than at the movie.  
  
MARSHALL You are so weird!  
  
PIPER [jokingly] What?  
  
MARSHALL I mean who watches Monty Python movies back to back to back for 6 hours straight WITHOUT taking one bathroom break?  
  
PIPER A girl with a weird sense of humor and a big ass bladder?  
  
MARSHALL and PIPER laugh. MARSHALL gets closer to PIPER as the laughing stops ready to kiss her. LEO runs through the house into the living room. PIPER and MARSHALL immediately pull apart. LEO glares at MARSHALL.  
  
PIPER Leo, what the hell are you doing?!  
  
LEO 3 priests have been killed.  
  
MARSHALL So? Priests die all the time! They're people too Leo no big deal.  
  
MARSHALL goes to eating his popcorn.  
  
LEO Sure Marshall you believe that. Piper can we talk about this somewhere else?  
  
PIPER Why? I mean we're all magic bound people here.  
  
LEO sighs loudly.  
  
LEO They were all killed demonically Piper.  
  
PAIGE walks down the stairs and hears LEO.  
  
PAIGE Who died? Is it-  
  
LEO They haven't narrowed it down to anything yet, we've never even seen marks like this! Except for the ones on-....yeah.  
  
PIPER pulls the cover off of her.  
  
PIPER Well is there some sort of pattern?  
  
LEO Besides the obvious that they're catholic- no.  
  
MARSHALL Round up the gang?  
  
LEO What gang you in? Sure as hell ain't this one.  
  
PIPER I'll go get Phoebe and Max.  
  
PIPER shoots a evil eye at LEO before heading upstairs.  
  
CITY STREET- DAY PHOEBE is walking down the street when she sees GLENN, alive, standing across the street. She calls out to him crossing the street without looking. A truck rolls foward PHOEBE in the way. A MAN seeing PHOEBE about to get hit runs and pushes her out of the way knocking them down onto the ground as the truck blares past screaming at PHOEBE. MAN lays on top of PHOEBE as she looks on dazed.  
  
PHOEBE Wha-?  
  
MAN looks up and sees another car coming and pulls them both up making it safely to the sidewalk. PHOEBE looks down at her arm it's bleeding.  
  
MAN Phoebe what the hell Phoebe? Did you see the damn truck?!  
  
PHOEBE Wait how did you know my name?  
  
MAN starts to answer but it blurs as the sound rolls out.  
  
PHOEBE'S ROOM PIPER shakes PHOEBE.  
  
PIPER Phoebe! Phoebe! Wake up!  
  
PHOEBE jerks up.  
  
PHOEBE [shocked]WHAT?!  
  
PIPER There's a freak on the lose. Come on.  
  
PIPER slaps PHOEBE on the thigh looking around the room.  
  
PIPER Hey where's Max?  
  
PHOEBE I don't know where the hell she's at these days.  
  
PHOEBE rolls out of bed groggily and notices she has a scratch on the back of her arm.  
  
PHOEBE What the....hell?  
  
PHOEBE pulls back the covers and sees blood staining the bed sheet.  
  
GALEN'S BDRM. INT.  
  
GALEN pulls on his pants over his boxers in a filthy dirty room. MAX is on the bed, the sheets covering her body.  
  
GALEN Max, you uh...gotta get out.  
  
MAX sits up with a look on her face.  
  
MAX What? Are you serious?  
  
GALEN Yeah I'm serious! Now get the hell out!  
  
GALEN pulls her out of his bed. MAX stands up pushing her off of him the sheets losely wrapped around her.  
  
MAX WHAT the hell is your problem Galen?!  
  
GALEN It's you! Max, I'm not your boyfriend so stop acting like I am!  
  
MAX Well what the hell do you call this Galen?!  
  
GALEN Fun.....and it was good while it lasted but we're through. Me and Karen are getting serious now and I don't need you screwing things up.  
  
MAX You know what? Fine. I was tired of faking anyway.  
  
MAX grabs her clothes and heads outside of his room slamming the door. GALEN opens it screaming after her.  
  
GALEN Bring my sheets back too!  
  
STREET RD.- NIGHT  
  
MAX is walking down the street still wrapped around in the sheet. A SUV pulls up beside her slowing down to a stop. MAX looks inside as the window rolls down on the truck. It's LOGAN.  
  
LOGAN Max....what the hell are you doing?  
  
MAX What do you think I'm doing Logan? Freakin' walking home.  
  
MAX starts to walk along the sidewalk again ignoring LOGAN and being cold as possible. LOGAN drives along with her.  
  
LOGAN Get in Max. I'm heading that way anyway.  
  
MAX gives him a cold stare and then looks back up at the street.  
  
LOGAN Max, don't be a bitch. I know you're cold and you can get dressed in the back on the way there so no one thinks anything.  
  
MAX What? You mean how you think I'm a whore?  
  
LOGAN I never said that. Max. Just get in.  
  
MAX finally agrees and hops in the back seat.  
  
MAX If I even see you glance this way while I'm changing, I will beat your ass.  
  
LOGAN rolls his eyes beginning to drive again.  
  
LOGAN Whatever. Not like anyone hasn't seen it before anyway.  
  
MAX Fuck you.  
  
LOGAN I'm sorry Max, but that's what YOU do best.  
  
MANOR LIVING ROOM- NIGHT  
  
PIPER and MARSHALL are sitting close together on the couch. PHOEBE sits in a chair falling back asleep, PAIGE sits in a chair by herself dead quiet.  
  
MARSHALL Leo what the hell do you expect us to do? I mean we have no leads, we have no I.D. We're chickens with no heads here.  
  
LEO Marshall, if you just shut your pessamistic ass up for once, maybe you'd get something through your thick ass skull.  
  
PIPER Leo! Stop being a bitch okay! Marshall has a point, there's nothing we can do for god sakes! Yeah I mean what do you want us to do stake out the whole city at churches?  
  
LEO It would be a start.  
  
PIPER and MARSHALL groan loudly.  
  
PHOEBE DRM. SQ. PHOEBE is now "with" THOM in some room. PHOEBE looks over THOM's shoulder and sees COLE watching a fireball in his hand he throws it towards THOM's back.  
  
MANOR PHOEBE wakes up jerking a little bit. PAIGE gives her a weird look.  
  
MARSHALL I can't believe you're serious.  
  
LEO When am I not? Best if we split up into groups, cover more ground that way.  
  
LOGAN and MAX, now clothed, come into the manor.  
  
LOGAN We're here. Picked up Max on the way.  
  
PIPER Where the hell have you been Max?  
  
MAX stands there. LOGAN seeing her in trouble covers for her.  
  
LOGAN She had to go help a friend out.  
  
PIPER Oh.  
  
MAX So we have some unknown freak out on the streets huh?  
  
LEO Yeah. That's right.  
  
MAX Okay then......let's go? I guess.  
  
PIPER Might as well get this over with. Marshall and I will go together.  
  
LEO I'll go-  
  
MARSHALL Sorry Leo, but I only have a two seater.  
  
LEO gives MARSHALL a dirty look heading out. Everyone piles out PAIGE and PHOEBE being the last ones.  
  
APARTMENT ROOF- NIGHT  
  
ALEC sits off the legde of the roof. GLENN stands there looking out. ALEC looks over at GLENN groggily.  
  
ALEC So...you wanna go find that one guy with everybody?  
  
GLENN No, I don't want to see Paige.  
  
ALEC Did you ever stop to think that maybe not seeing her is hurting her more than seeing her? I mean you still have a chance to talk right now and you're wasting it away with me man. That's the wrong thing to do.  
  
GLENN Seeing her only makes me realize how over things are. I mean, what's the point of seeing her? I can't be with her I'm dead.  
  
ALEC Just cause you can't be with her doesn't mean you can't be her friend. Who knows maybe that's whats keeping you here.  
  
ALEC stands up up of the ledge.  
  
ALEC Maybe you can learn to solidfy while I'm gone.  
  
GLENN What? You're leaving?  
  
ALEC Well....yeah. I'm gonna go get something to-  
  
A scream is heard from below. ALEC looks down and sees a woman being threated by a mugger with a gun. ALEC jumps down over the ledge falling stories down. The mugger looks up as ALEC falls down.  
  
MUGGER What the hell is that?!  
  
ALEC shimmers out before hitting the ground and comes up behind MUGGER and pulls him into a choke hold then pulling the gun out of his hand. ALEC pushes the MUGGER in the wall pointing the gun at him.  
  
ALEC Best if You'd better run.  
  
MUGGER busts out in a full sprint. ALEC looks down at grabs her purse and gives it to the woman.  
  
WOMAN Thanks.  
  
ALEC Welcome. Alec.  
  
ALEC puts his hand out and WOMAN shakes it.  
  
WOMAN Macy.  
  
ALEC Want me to walk you home?  
  
MACY Yeah that would definately help me out.  
  
MACY and ALEC walk off down the street.  
  
DINER GIBBS sits at a stool drinking a Coke. COLE walks in and sits beside him.  
  
GIBBS Look whatever the hell you're doing, get it outta your system. You're not doing your damn job like I asked nor have you made progression.  
  
COLE Look if you want me to do this, I'm doing it my way.  
  
GIBBS I don't want you to do this. I need you to do this.  
  
COLE So if you need me stop pissing me off before I quit.  
  
COLE gets up from the stool and leaves the resturant.  
  
CHURCH LOGAN drives up to the outside of a huge church. PHOEBE, PAIGE, and LEO get out.  
  
LEO This looks like a good target. Suprised they haven't hit it already.  
  
COLE walks up around the corner and sees them standing at the bottom of the steps.  
  
COLE Shit.  
  
COLE turns quickly walking away. PHOEBE looks over and sees the back of COLE.  
  
PHOEBE I'll be right back guys.  
  
LEO Okay, just don't get to far. We're gonna be inside.  
  
Deciding he looks framiliar PHOEBE follows after him. Everyone else starts to head up the stairs.  
  
STREET CON'T  
  
COLE walks looking back behind him for any sign of PHOEBE.  
  
COLE Damnit.  
  
COLE turns into a short alley way and leans against the brick wall.  
  
COLE Come on Phoebe, show me who you really love now.  
  
COLE closes his eyes and changes into THOM.  
  
STREET CON'T PHOEBE runs down the street looking for COLE/THOM. She stops by the alleyway.  
  
PHOEBE Damn. DAMNIT!  
  
PHOEBE kicks a trashcan.  
  
PHOEBE Ow!  
  
PHOEBE jumps around on one foot. COLE/THOM comes out from the alleyway.  
  
COLE/THOM What you looking for me?  
  
PHOEBE jumps back shocked a little.  
  
PHOEBE Wait- you're the....how....  
  
COLE/THOM You're still as beautiful from when I last left you.  
  
COLE/THOM walks towards PHOEBE. She backs up against the wall.  
  
COLE/THOM What?  
  
PHOEBE I-I don't know... you.  
  
COLE/THOM [laughs] What? What do you mean you don't know me? I know you think about me, in your dreams, your thoughts. You want me Phoebe. Come on.  
  
PHOEBE I'm not ready for this.  
  
COLE/THOM What you have a boyfriend or something.  
  
PHOEBE I don't DO boyfriends.  
  
COLE/THOM looks a little shocked losing some of his stance.  
  
COLE/THOM Oh. Well...I'll be around.  
  
COLE/THOM kisses PHOEBE and she lingers there for a moment. When she opens her eyes she sees no one.  
  
PHOEBE God this is gonna do some damage on my mental health.  
  
PHOEBE walks off down the alleyway.  
  
CHURCH LEO, PAIGE, and LOGAN walk inside the church. A girl is kneeling down at the front of the church praying.  
  
LOGAN [hurriedly] Okay there's no one here let's go.  
  
MAX Stop being a bitch Logan.  
  
LEO walks foward looking around. A priest walks out and looks at them all.  
  
PRIEST Excuse me, but what are you doing here?  
  
LOGAN We just wanted to-  
  
A crash is heard from the top of church as COLE bursts through a stained glass window, now in a all white suit. He stands in the windows ledge looking down on them.  
  
CHURCH GIRL Holy shit!  
  
MAX DAMN!  
  
CHURCH GIRL gives a quick look at PRIEST to see if he noticed anything.  
  
LEO What the hell?  
  
PAIGE I thought he was...  
  
COLE What? Dead?  
  
COLE suit changes to a stained and muddied white suit with blood all over it along with mud. COLE'S body is stained blood red with a hole through his head. Cuts are made all along his neck and exposed hands.  
  
COLE Yeah....kinda am.  
  
COLE jumps all the way down. The girl praying at the altar screams and tries to run away. COLE throws her into the wall knocking her unconscious. The PRIEST looks towards the door. COLE throws him a look.  
  
COLE Father don't make it your time.  
  
COLE stands about 20 feet away from them.  
  
LEO You're the killer.  
  
COLE Quick to make accusations Leo. Expected that from you, you always jump to conclusions. Wonder what she's doing now. Probally spending time with Marshall no doubt right?  
  
LEO How the hell do you know that?  
  
COLE I know everything Leo. Always have.  
  
PAIGE Are you the killer or not?!  
  
COLE turns toward PAIGE looking at her a little unexpected.  
  
COLE Paige....I sorry about Glenn. Believe me I am.  
  
PAIGE I don't want your pity. Just tell the damn truth.  
  
COLE Well-  
  
PHOEBE walks in through the church and stops short seeing COLE. COLE gets choked up when he sees PHOEBE look at him the way she did.  
  
PHOEBE Cole?...  
  
COLE Phoebe.  
  
COLE walks towards PHOEBE as she stands there.  
  
COLE I'm sorry, Phoebe.... For everything.  
  
COLE changes back to his clean all white no wounds on his body anymore.  
  
COLE I never ment to hurt you. Ever. I just got so desperate....I needed you. I still do.  
  
PHOEBE Cole, how do you expect me to believe that? After all that you've done, all the people-  
  
PHOEBE backs up trying to get farther away from him.  
  
PHOEBE I can never trust you again.  
  
PHOEBE turns looking around the church.  
  
PHOEBE So who did you kill this time Cole?  
  
COLE points towards the girl laying limply on the floor.  
  
COLE She's going to be fine.  
  
PHOEBE That's not the point Cole.  
  
PHOEBE and LOGAN walk over to the girl as LOGAN picks her up. LEO and PAIGE watch COLE suspiciously. LOGAN walks out of the church suspiciously looking at COLE as LEO and PAIGE follow.  
  
PHOEBE Cole, I don't know how you're alive, but I do know you somehow had something to do with this, and whatever your reason: stop. I don't want to kill you but if I have to I will.  
  
PHOEBE starts walks past him walking down the steps of the church. COLE stands out in the doorway.  
  
COLE Phoebe?  
  
PHOEBE turns looking back at COLE.  
  
PHOEBE What?  
  
COLE Do you still love me?  
  
PHOEBE You're the one that stopped loving me Cole.  
  
PHOEBE turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
BAY BEACH- NIGHT  
  
MARSHALL and PIPER lay out on a beach looking up at the sky.  
  
PIPER We should probally get started.  
  
MARSHALL Why?  
  
PIPER Because that's what we were supposed to do in the first place.  
  
MARSHALL Looking for someone who doesn't even exist? We have a better odd of coming across him right now.  
  
PIPER I guess you're right.  
  
MARSHALL Of course I'm right.  
  
PIPER You stupid idiot please.  
  
PIPER and MARSHALL start to laugh. 


End file.
